


Why do you call him Snow Bunny?

by The_Asset



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Bit of an age difference, Bottom Blaine, Brief Violence, Chaz is an asshole, Gift for a friend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Top Johnny Storm, brief anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset/pseuds/The_Asset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for a friend of mine who wrote the work Snow Bunny. Its a very late on at that too. </p><p>While still at the resort, and still in 1984, Blaine agrees to go with Johnny, and soon finds himself in New York, several years in the future. Much to his surprise, he does find himself with the anxiety and a lot of pent up anger towards Chaz. But hey, maybe the snow bunny will find a happier life there. </p><p>At one point, Blaine does eventually let his anxiety appear. He also punchs the crap out of Chaz for calling him a crude word. I like to torture my characters for some reason. Yes, I'm warning you now, Chaz is an asshole in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you call him Snow Bunny?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937454) by [GraveVyxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen). 



          _**Before I get started with the work, I would like to clarify some things before you read it, sir/miss reader. Not much is known about Blaines past, so I created a past for him. His parents died when he was younger, and he went to live with his Uncle, who he doesnt really get along with very well. He also suffers from anxiety too, and its mentioned in part of the story. I have a tag posted, mentioning the brief showing of a Anixety attack, if this triggers you in anyway, feel free to skip over the sentances, **"Blaine looked around, his eyes wide and fear filled, the beginnings of a anxiety attack forming in his chest."** I wish you all a very good and happy year, and that I hope you enjoyed this story. It took a while to write, and went throuh multiple rewrites before now. I am accepting critizisum, but do please make it not harsh and rude, thank you! _

 

         Blaine stared down at his feet as he limped to the lodge. He was thinking about what Johnny had said, wondering what he meant. He looked up, hearing faint laughter. Opening the door, he stepped inside, closed it, and headed towards his room. The other Patrollers were in the main room of the lodge, Chaz included. "Should've seen him. Crying out the guy's name like a slut." Blaines eyes widened, swallowing indistinctively. He opened his door, and went in, slamming it shut. He was looking around for his dufflebag, deciding that he will go with Johnny, leave behind his so called friend Chaz. Throwing clothes and toiletries and his small amount of belongings into the bag, he twitched as he zipped it up. Throwing it over his shoulder, he turned and went to the door, taking one last look at the room before shutting the door. Blaine walked down the hallway, passing by everyone without even looking at them, until he met Chaz's eyes. "Thanks asshole." He moved around him, and went out the door. A few minutes later Blaine placed the bag in the carrier box of his snowmobile, and got on. Turning the machine on and putting it into drive, he drove off, headed for the main office to hand in his resignation forms. He hadn't noticed the other Snowmobile till it pulled up next to him. Chaz sat in the seat, his hair fluffed up from the wind. "Where you going, Snow Bunny? Johnny too good for the likes of us, eh?" He ignored him, speeding up as the snowmobile crested over the main hill, and pulled to a stop in front of the Main Office. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Blaine." He turned and looked towards him. "Why do you care, Chaz? It's not like you even care if I leave. You ruined our friendship when you told the others and called me a Slut." He shoved open the door, and went to the workers board. He took his name off it, handed in his papers, and turned to leave. Chaz stood there, eyes narrowed. "You're not leaving us behind, Blaine. I will tell your dad about this if you walk out that door." Blaines face lit up red with anger. "My dad's dead, Chaz. I told you this when I first started working here! The owners of the Resort are my Aunt and Uncle. Now fuck off and get out of my way." Chaz looked at him, a cold and condescending look in his eyes. "Is that why you're afraid of him? Because your Uncle owns the resort? You really are a pussy. No wonder the other Patrollers make fun of you behind your back." For a second all Blaine saw was red and the next, Chaz was on the ground, out cold, and his fist raised.  

      Blaine found himself in the bar, his duffle bag on the floor by his feet. He waited for Johnny to show, sipping from a small bottle of beer. He normally wouldn't drink, but the stress was getting to him. Finally, after a few hours, and more drinks for Blaine, Johnny showed up, wearing a leather jacket over his sweaters. Blaines mouth began to water, remembering the earlier events. "Snow Bunny, you came." He blushed, nodding. "Yeah, jerk. I decided to take up your offer after Chaz pissed me off." Johnny smiled, and took his hand. "Come on, want to dance with you before we go." Blaine blushed a brighter red, and followed him out to the dance floor. The crowd was large, leaving them in a small circle of women and men alike. "You dance, Jerk? Who would've thought that." The older male smirked, and wrapped his hands around Blaine's hips. "Oh yeah, I do dance. But it usually involves you turned around," He spun him around til his back was against Johnny's chest, ass grinding against his groin, "And moaning as I grind into your pretty little ass." Blaine gasped, biting his lip hard. "J-Johnny!" He squeaked, beginning to grow hard. "Fuck baby, when we're done dancing and headed out to your new life. I'm going to show you all the things I can do." Blaine found himself weak kneed, and clinging to the older male. "W-when do we go?" Johnny smirked against his neck. “After this dance.” Blaine shivered, leaning back into Johnny's chest, biting his lip again. “Let him go, dude. He’s underage and you’re not even registered to be here.” Chaz stood in front of him, fists clenched. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the man from before. “And how would you know? I don’t think your allowed in here either, because last I checked, Blaine doesn’t work here anymore.” Blaine watched Chaz’s nostrils flair, anger clearly showing in his eyes. “I won’t repeat myself again.” He leaned back, kissed Johnny’s cheek before stepping towards Chaz. “Listen here, Chazworth. You ruined my chances of staying here and working with you, the minute you told the others what you’d seen and when you called me a slut. I hope you're proud of yourself, and when you get older, you remember how badly you treated your best friend.” A few moments later, Johnny slipped his hand into Blaine’s, leading him away from the bar and out into the night. They left behind a flabbergasted Chaz, walking past a group of women eyeing the two with a disgusted look. He eyed them back, daring them to say something. Blaine was looking down, a look of unease on his face. He looked up when Johnny’s arm went around his waist.”Come on, let's go home.” Blaine smiled softly, and nodded. 

  
     Blaine blinked, the landscape around them changing as they walked. He looked around, seeing a laboratory surround them on all sides. “W-What?” He looked back to Johnny, his eyes wide and fear filled, the beginnings of a panic attack building in his chest. “Wh-where did you take me? T-Take me back!” Johnny blinked, and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Calm down, okay? Let me explain, before you give yourself a heart attack and call me a Ruskie.” He took hold of the former ski patrollers hand, and lead him out of the lab, down a hall in out into the main room, the wide expanse of New York City shining through two entire walls of glass, a calm and peaceful atmosphere filling the rest of the room. Johnny lead him to the big L shaped couch, and sat down, allowing him to sit down across from him on the out stretched half. “First thing first, no I am not a communist or a Russian Spy. I’m Johnny Storm, like I said before,” He looked at the younger, gauging his facial expression. Blaine looked up at him, still uneased. “My sister and I live here in this building with our friends. This is about 20 years in the future, so things will get some taking used too, but trust me it isn't all that bad.” He looked around the room, relaxing visabilly. “So… you’re not a Ruskie, and this will be my new home?” Blaine looked back towards Johnny, swallowing back a slight block in his throat. “Yep, when you're rested and all, I can take you to meet the others if you’d like.” He blinked, thinking for a few minutes before looking back up at him. “I think you promised me something, involving you showing me all the things you can do, bud.” The smirk that spread across Johnny’s face was something Blaine noted for later. “You truly are a little slut aren’t you, Snow Bunny?” Blaine flushed, and bit his lip, nodding. 

 


End file.
